Lemonade
by DivergentNephil
Summary: Clary makes a small mistake, resulting in losing the person she loves most.


**I really hope you enjoy this monster story. Please don't give up and stop reading half way through. At least leave a review.**

**I sincerely apologize for the rushing in their relationship. Before this story, imagine Jace and Clary as tight in their friendship as Simon and her. Imagine the fun times they had in the past. Then read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

They don't know the hurt. The pain that I feel every time I walk through the walls.

The whispers. The laughs. The names; "Ginger," "nerd," never hurt me before. Ever. But now names like "bitch." And whispers of, "what did he ever see in her?" "He could have done so much better." hurt like a thousand pin pricks.

Day.

By day.

And all because of one mistake. Because I didn't say stop. Because of Lemonade.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" My best friend Simon jogs up to me, panting slightly.

I stop my fast pace and smile. "How was detention?"

He walks along side me and frowns. "Not fun. Only good thing is that Izzy was with me."

Isabelle is my best friend and Simon's girlfriend. She's a beautiful as a model and the thing that makes me jealous is that she's all natural. Simon and her got in trouble for passing notes, and apparently the contents of the note weren't "school or age appropriate." I don't even want to know what was written.

"Where is she?" I ask as we round the corner to my house. My house in less than a block from school. Simon's is the house behind mine.

"She caught a ride with Jace and Alec."

Alec is Isabelle's brother and Jace is her adopted brother. I'm friend's with Jace, but not very close with Alec. We speak a bit, mostly me asking how things are with his boyfriend Magnus. They're rich, their house has five floors and a pool as well as a bunch of things I can't name off the top of my head.

"Ah." I walk up to the front door and wave good bye to Simon.

"I'm home mom!" I shout as I walk into the kitchen and start rummaging through the cupboard.

"Hey sweetie! How was school?" Was her muffled reply from upstairs. Muffled because she probably has a paintbrush between her teeth. Mom is a painter, and a really good one.

"Fine." I find a package of cookies and go upstairs to my room where I dump my bag on the floor.

Jumping on the bed, I get my phone out from my back pocket and unlock the screen. My background picture is Izzy, Alec, Simon, Jace and I leaping into the Lightwood's pool. I smile briefly and open the Messages app, clicking on Jace Lightwood.

Italics Clary  
Bold Jace

_what's up?_

**nothing much. Have a lot of homework.**

_sucker! Don't have any!_

**well excuse me Ms. I'm-in-the-gifted-program-and-don't-get-homework.**

_that's a long name._

**so? Ms. IITGPADGH.**

_haha very funny. -.-_

**I'm a funny person. :P**

I don't think you can tell, but I like Jace. A lot. Ever since kindergarten when I first met Izzy and he nicknamed me Fire because my hair was red and going in all directions mom couldn't tame it that morning. I named him Lion in retaliation because of his golden hair and eyes. Yes I know, not the best name.

I keep it a secret, our friendship is too much to risk and I know the type of girl's he likes. Hell, he trusts me so much he makes me interview each one to see if they're worth his time. They're all tall, willowy girls with big boobs. Like Isabelle, but with a bitchy attitude. Because of me, he's only dated three girls. Only the best for him.

I_'m gonna go. It's perfect weather to go to the park and draw._

**okay, bye!**

I jam my phone back into my pocket and grab my sketch book, pencil and the cookies.

"See ya mom, goin to the park!" I yell as I hop down the stairs.

"Have fun honey!" Her reply once again muffled. My step dad Luke and I joke that the brush spends more time between her teeth then on canvas.

I walk down the street to the neighbourhood park. The park bench is empty, save for a boy with almost white hair. I carefully sit next to him.

He has earbuds in his ears, but when he notices me he takes one out and holds out a hand.

"I'm Sebastian Morgenstern."

"Clary Fray." I shake it.

"You live around here?" He asks.

"Just around the corner," I answer vaguely. I don't tell strangers where I live, and you shouldn't either!

"Ah. I'm new to the neighbourhood."

"That's nice." I tire of this conversation easily, but don't want to appear rude. Then I notice the way the sun glints off his hair. His black eyes look curiously out from under long lashes.

Before I can tell my tongue to not speak, words fall from my mouth. "Can I draw you?"

He looks taken aback. "Well, sure. My grandma told me to never say no to a girl."

I chuckle a but, but waste no time in flipping to a new page in my book and poise the pencil over the paper. I asses the light and the shadows quickly, then get to work.

* * *

"What do you think?" I turn the paper towards Sebastian after a half hour.

He looks at it critically, yet apprecietly. "Very nice. You even got my nose right."

"That was tricky." I admit. "Would you like to keep it?"

"Oh, no." He stands. "Keep it, I'd hate to see it lost somewhere in my house."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me draw you."

"No problem."

I walk back to the house. By now it's dinner.

"Hi!" Mom opens the door before I can knock. "I'm really sorry but I can't make your dinner."

"I'm seventeen mom.I can make dinner." I grin at her messy hair and paint splattered clothes. People say I look like her, but I don't see any similarities. Except for our bright green eyes, my hair is frizzy and wild, here is wavy and usually looking nice, except for when she's painting. Her body is tall and thin, where as I'm really short. And flat chested. I'm a flat chested midget.  
"Where you going?"

"Luke needs a ride home from work. The other car broke down and the buses aren't in service now." She dashes to our jeep and unlocks it. "There's a few slices of pizza left over from last week in the fridge."

"Okay. Bye!" I close the door after she drives away.

* * *

Next morning I'm up at eleven, ready to go. It's Saturday and I have plans with Jace at Starbucks. Says he has a girl for me to interview. Great.

I take the Jeep and drive over. Mom and Luke are at some art thing. I would have loved to go, but they had to wake up at four because it's a long ways away. I don't wake up before ten on weekends.

When I arrive, I see Jace at our normal booth. Alone. Quickly walking inside, also see he's ordered me my regular Vanilla Bean Frappaceino.

"So where's the lucky girl?" I ask sliding into the booth.

"She's here." He swallows nervously, I don't know why. Is she scary?

"In the washroom?"

"No."

"In line?"

"No."

"Invisible?"

"No?"

"Then where the hell is she?"

"She's sitting across from me."

"Jace. There's no one across from you."

He face palms. "Sorry. When I was practicing you were supposed to sit across from me."

"Oh. Sorry. Wait WHAT?" I drop my drink but he catches it. "What? When have you...?" I open and my close my mouth like a fish.

"Since you nicknamed me Lion." He speaks softly.

"But, all those over girls!" I find it hard to breath. My wish is coming true before my eyes.

"Meant nothing. Like every cliche story, you're the only one for me. Please tell me you feel the same." He waits with bated breath.

I don't hesitate. "I feel the same." Then I feel his lips crash into mine.

* * *

_[Input a week worth of fun times, kisses and moments between the two of them. Imagine how they told the others their relationship. Imagine the girls reactions at their school._

_Kay read on.]_

"How's this?"I twirl in place. I'm standing in the middle of Jace's huge room and am modelling a pastel green, shirt dress.

He nods appreciatively and a lazy smile stretches across his face. Lightning fast, he wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.

"It would look better like this." He unbuttons the top four. "That's better."

I laugh. "If you're trying to see my boobs, they aren't there."

Jace pouts silently as his door opens and Isabelle walks in. She's dressed in a pair of skin jeans and a tank top.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something." She doesn't wait for an answer. "I've got to borrow Clary." Jace unwraps his arms and lounges in his bed. Isabelle grabs my wrist and tugs me out.

"Ouch! What is it?" I rub my sore wrists.

"Your mom called. She said a boy named Sebastian Morgenstern visited and was looking for you."

"Oh. Him." I glance down and when I look up I'm greeted with a cold, hard stare from Izzy. "What?"

"You're not cheating on my brother are you?"

"NONONO! I met him over a week ago." I put my hands up in defence.

She looks at me longer then sighs. "Okay I believe you. You should go see what he wants."

"Is he still at my house?"

"No. He told your mom he'd be where he met you."

"Oh. I just gotta say good bye to Jace."

Like break.  
"What's up?" I ask as I sit on the bench.

Sebastian looks up from his hands. "I just wanted to see you again." He hands me a plastic cup. "Its one of my grandma's homemade lemonade."

i accept it a take a bug sip. Its delicious, but there is a taste i cant decipher. Its...bitter. It's still sweet though.

He takes a loose curl that's escaped my messy bun and tucks it behind my ear. It's too intimate and I freeze. Both because he shocked me...

And because I literally can not move.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since we met. You're fiery hair, you're piercing green eyes. You're talent for drawing." He leans closer. "I want-needed to talk to you again." This time he places a hand on my thigh. It's too familiar. Too foreign. I can not move.

"Do you think about me?"

"N.." My tongue won't move. Stupid tongue! Stop this before it goes too far!

"Are you single?"

I can't answer. I'm confused. Why do I feel lips on mine?

Why aren't they Jace's?

I am frozen. Even when I see Jace, a betrayed, livid, broken look on his face, I can not move. I can't. Fucking. Move.

He turns and runs, when my brain seems to go into fast forward. I push him off me and run to Jace. But he's too fast.

* * *

I slowly unlock my locker, and dump my books in. Isabelle passes by with Simon. She doesn't talk to me anymore, Simon does because he let me explain that I didn't mean to. I didn't even kiss him back! There was something in the frickin lemonade.

I lock my locker and when I turn, I see a group of girl's quickly turn away.

This isn't unusual. Sebastian's cousin Aline had seen us and the news spread fast. I had "cheated" on Jace.

I see him everyday. But I can't talk to him. It's like I drank the lemonade again. Every time I think of talking to him, my tongue freezes and my legs wobble.

Months pass, and the Lightwood's move to London. I never said good bye. I never apologized.

Whispers still run, this gossip doesn't leave like the others. It will stay and stay and it will not go.

Until I make amends.

Jace stops rubbing my back. "That's it?"

I'm confused. "Yeah." I sniffle a bit.

"You woke me up, made me run through the Institute like a mad man, for a nightmare like that?" Jace sighs.

"Um. Yeah. That's my biggest nightmare."

"What?"

"That I'll make a mistake, and you won't love me anymore." My voice cracks a little. I don't know if Jace understands what that would be like. To lose him.

"Clary" he moves a bit on the bed so that I'm facing him. "I will never, ever stop loving you. I'd let you explain it was the lemonade, and I'd forgive you. It wasn't your fault he spiked the drink." Jace grins, I see his teeth flash in the darkness. "Sebastian though..." He cracks his knuckles. "He'd be dead."

I giggle softly. He's right. This is a silly nightmare. Lemonade?

"Thanks Jace." I hug him, I already feel my eyelids drooping. My clock reads three am.

"Anytime Clare bear." He kisses my forehead and I drift into a dream.

**Review and you get cookies! (::) (::)**


End file.
